Tino's Adventures of The Grinch/Transcript
This is the transcript for Tino's Adventures of The Grinch. Opening/The Grinch's introduction (The movie starts on a snowy land, and then the title shows "Tino's Adventures of The Grinch" shows, and then birds start to fly) * Narrator: Past the place you come from, from beyond what you see, is a town like your town, if your town was a dream. (Then the birds flew to a town, and then we go the human-like being living in a town) * Narrator: Only it's not a dream, or a hoax, or a ruse. It is Christmas in Whoville, the home of the whos. * Baker: Fresh powdered bread. Oh hey Marge. * Marge: Morning Fred. (Sniffs) Smells like Christmas. (Then, she opens a store) * Man 1: Whoa! Where are you going? * Man 1: Hey, Tom. - Good to see you, Ted. * Wreath Sailer: Wreath Man! Wreath Man! Here you go, kid. Have a wreath. * Kid: Oh, cool! * Wreath Sailer: Merry Christmas to ya! (A mans runs out, but his wife kissed him luck) * Wife:'''Have a great day, dear! * '''Husband: You, too, hon! See you tonight! * Man: Hey! Hurry up! Morning. (The the who children play snowball) * Narrator: Yes, Who-ville is great, that is known far and wide, and three weeks through December, this place hits its stride. (They whos decorate the Christmas decoration, and they iceskate in the ice) * Narrator: Yes, the Whos down in Who-ville like Christmas a lot. But the Grinch in his cave, north of Who-ville... did not. (The scene moves to a high mountain, past closed gate, tons of Do Not Enter signs, through the door window, to bed where the Grinch is sleeping until he was awaken up his clock that was playing Santa Claus is coming to Town. The Grinch throws a book at it but it changes to Feliz Navidad; then he throw a racket a the clock but changes to Christmas Is; then he throws a picture at it then it plays the 12 Days of Christmas) Clock On the first day of Christmas My true love sent to me A partridge in a pear tree (The Grinch throws a lamp at the clock at it fell down the cave. He was relived until...) Clock On the second day of Christmas My true love sent to me * Grinch: (sighs back into bed) MAX!!!!! (As Max gets the Grinch ready for another day, You're A Mean One starts to play. Max makes The Grinch's coffee with with a mad face on it, takes his shower, picked out his mood pants, takes the Grinch to the kitchen for breakfast) * Grinch: (sees the lid) Ooh! I am starving. (opens the lid and sees just one bean) Huh? Max. What is this depressing bean? * Max: (barks) * Grinch: No, no, no, no, no, no. That's impossible. We can't be out of food. (search the covers) Wha... Where's my personal reserve of moose juice? And goose juice? My emergency stash of Who Hash? And my secret slew of frozen Beezle-Nut stew? (grunts) I specifically bought enough food to last until January. How much emotional eating have I been doing? (Flashes to The Grinch eating tons of spaghetti, cereal, and deserts) * Grinch: No. I won't. I will not. I am not going to Who-ville during Ch... (groans, grunts, and gags) Christmas! Ugh! Ugh! * Max: (pushes out his bowl) * Grinch: Fine. But I'm going to despise every second of it. (Puts on his scarf) Come on, Max. (Max follows behind with him pulling a red wagon) The Grinch and Max goes to Whoville * Narrator: Yes, the Grinch hated Christmas. The whole Christmas season. Now, please, don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason. It could be his head wasn't screwed on just right. It could be perhaps that his shoes were too tight. But I think the most likely reason of all may have been that his heart was two sizes too small. * Grinch: Now, remember, Max, this is the time of year when the Whos are at their most deceptive. You have my full permission to attack anyone who so much as says one kind word to us. (Back in Whoville, the bus driver takes off, until a woman tries to catch up with it) * Woman: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Hold the bus! (bummping into people) Wait. Stop. Oh, sor...Whoa! Coming through. (knocking on the glass) Hey! Wait! Wait! Sam! Hold the bus! * Sam: Oh! (stops the bus as the woman trips) * Woman: Oh! * Sam: Sorry, Donna. * Donna: That's okay, Sam. (gets in) Thanks for stopping. (takes a seat) Whew! * Sam: They still got you on the night shift, huh? * Donna: Sure do. * Sam: Oh, by the way, Cindy-Lou forgot her hockey... stick. (Sees Donna sleeping). (Elsewhere) * Grinch: Jingle bells....Christmas smells...(sees a boy trying to put a carrot on his snowman) Hmm. (takes the boy's carrot) * Boy: Oh. Thanks, mister. (The Grinch slowly put the carrot on the snowman and then mean knock the snowman's head off) * Boy: Hey! You're a mean one, mister. (pelted with a snowball) * Grinch: It's really such an awful day. * Fred: Hey! Merry Christmas! * Grinch: Huh? (sees a him in colored Christmas wear) * Fred: Happy holidays, Sue. * Sue: Good morning, Fred. * Fred: Season's greetings, folks. And Merry Christmas to you...(sent flying by a Christmas ref) (As the Grinch and Max is passing through the choir of carolers, they started to be chased by them until they made it to the Who Food Grocery Store) * Employee: Oh, hello. Happy holi... * Grinch: Uh-uh. (The Grinch head down the isles and started loading up; he takes a jar of pickles from another basket, takes one out and eats it, then spit it back out and placed in another customer's basket. Then, he takes the last jar of jam from a woman who was trying to reach it from a high shelf) * Woman: Excuse me. Are you getting that? I need it for my Christmas stuffing. * Grinch: Mmm... no. (puts it back on the shelf) * Woman: Well, that's not very nice. (Grinch knocks another shelf and made the jam break) * Woman: Oh, sugarplum! Tino and his friends Meets Cindy-Lou Who/Meeting the Grinch (At a house, Donna is overworking herself while feeding her babies ) * Donna Who: the phone No, I can't, I have a list of errands today a mile long, and the babysitter left the sink clogged up! No, I'm not complaining, I'm venting, there's a difference. Okay. Uh, talk to you later. I-I have to get breakfast on the table. (hangs up and tries to unclog the sink) Right after I unclog this drain again. Ugh! It's like concrete! * Tish Katsufrakis: Excuse us, sorry to intrude but, you are exhausted from trying to get things done around here? * Donna Who: No, you didn't intrude, I'm Donna Who. What are your names? * Tino Tonitini: I'm Tino Tonitini. These are my friends, Lor, Carver, Tish, and my girlfriend, Sunset Shimmer. * Sunset Shimmer: Nice to meet you, this Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity. And also Pinkie Pie. * Pinkie Pie: Hello. * Sakura Avalon: I'm Sakura Avalon. Nice to meet you. * Princess Nella: I'm Nella. And that's Trinket, Garrett, and Clod. * Timmy Turner: Hello, I’m Timmy Turner. * Cosmo: '''And... I’m Cosmo And this is Wanda. * '''Cosmo and Wanda: '''And were.... Timmy‘s Fairy GodParents! * '''Lincoln Loud: '''I’m Lincoln and these are my sisters: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily. * '''Lucy Loud: You forget me. (Lincoln screams in fright) * Lincoln: Lucy! I always forget about Lucy! * Lucy: Story of my life. * Fluttershy (EG): I hope you don't mind us staying here for the holidays, Ms. Who. * Donna Who: No problem. Make yourselves conformable. Cindy-Lou, sweetheart, come eat * Cindy Lou Who: Coming! (Then, she gets the hot water and made oatmeal) * Donna Who: Buster, we've talked about this. Your brother's head is not breakfast. (She passes two bowls of oatmeal for the baby boys, and then tries to unclug the sink, but fails again) Okay. * Cindy-Lou: You all right, Mom? * Donna Who: Me? Oh. Yes. Never better. Ah. What'd you put down here anyway, a roller skate? * Cindy-Lou: '''No. Just batter. Me and Ms. Wilbur made cookies. * '''Donna Who: '''Oh. That explains it. * '''Cindy-Lou: Who are these people? * Donna Who: '''Oh, these are Tino and his friends. * '''Applejack (EG): You must be Cindy-Lou Who. * Timmy: That name sounds familiar. * Carver Descartes: Yeah. But I can't put my finger on it. * Donna Who: '''Come have some eggs. * '''Cindy-Lou: '''I can't. I gotta go mail something. But I made the beds and put away the twins' toys. * '''Donna Who: Thanks, sweetheart.You didn't have to do that. * Cindy-Lou: I don't mind. (smells something) Something's burning. * Donna Who: Just a second, sweetie. Bean, don't feed your brother with your feet. * Cindy-Lou: Mom! The toast! * Donna Who: I got it! (shoots the plunger at the toaster making the toast pop out, then sprays jelly on it and gave it to the twins) Wait. Where are you going again?- * Cindy-Lou: I told you. To mail a letter. * Donna Who: Okay,but just come here first. * Cindy-Lou: Mom. I gotta go. (about to go but knows one thing) All right. * Donna Who: (kisses her on the cheek) Okay. Now you can go. * Cindy-Lou Who: Thanks, Mom. Bye, Buster. Bye, Bean. * Donna: Could you watch over Cindy as she mails her letter? * Pinkie Pie (EG): '''No problem, Mrs. Who. * '''Leni: '''Yeah. We'll watch over her. * '''Donna Who: Don't do anything I wouldn't do. * Cindy-Low Who: Roger that, Mom. (slides down the road) Whoo! * Spike the Dog: Hey! Wait for us! * Cindy-Low Who: Here goes Cindy-Lou Who as she dashes through the snow with a very important letter! (sees the mailman leaving) Oh, no!I'm gonna miss the mailman! Shortcut! (GRUNTS) (She slide throught he houses and building until she accidentally run over the Grinch with her inner tube) * Cindy-Lou Who: I'm sorry for bumping into you but this is really important. Have you seen my letter? * Grinch: in frustration And that, right there, Max, is the true nature of the Who child. Just right to, "Me, me, me. My letter. Me, me, me." * Timmy Turner: What's his problem? * Princess Nella: I don't know. * Cindy-Lou Who: No! You don't understand. This isn't just A letter. This is THE letter. * Grinch: to face her Oh, really? Let me guess. Small child, December 20th, rapidly searching for a 'really important' lost letter. Might it be your list of demands to Santa? * Cindy-Lou Who: They're not demands! It's more like a wish. And what I'm wishing for is really, really important. * Grinch: Well then, why send a letter? I mean, if it's really that important, you should just ask him face-to-face. mockingly Oh, but that's right! No one's ever seen him! My bad. to leave; coldly C'mon, Max. Let's get out of here. * Cindy-Lou Who: to Max Bye, doggy. (Then, Cindy-Lou's letter to Santas as floated down in the sky into her hands) * Carver Descartes: Oh, forget him, Cindy Lou. Don't let the Grinch get to you. You'll find a way to see Santa Claus. * Wanda: Somehow. * Tino Tonitini: But That grinch sure is a mean one. The other grinches we met are usually like that. * Applejack (EG): That was different. The whole town feared him. * Pinkie Pie (EG): He was soooooooo mean. * Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle: Of course. We all know he've earned the right not to be remembered, that way. * Luna Loud: Yeah, and now Christmas hating lunatic is gonna ruin our Christmas. * Lisa Loud: Well, we don't know for sure though, right now. (We saw that the Grinch heard the whole thing and thought the were talking about him, and that made feel hurt) Sneaking past Bricklebaum/The Grinch feels upset (We go to scene when a Who man is setting Christmas decorations) * Man: (singing) Have a holly jolly Christmas. It's the best time of the year. (???) * The Grinch: There he is, Max. (they hid behind the tree)The happiest Who alive. The unbearable... Bricklebaum. He thinks we're friends. Quick. Let's make a run for it. * Bricklebaum: '''(singing) I don't know if there'll be snow * '''The Grinch: Go, go! * Bricklebaum: Wha...? Wh-What was that? No. But have a cup of cheer * Bricklebaum: Say hello To friends you know And everyone you meet! (???) * Bricklebaum: Oh, my goodness, Mr. Grinch! I-I-I'm coming! Leave Mr. Grinch alone. That's one tough balloon that you're fighting there. You old feisty frosty. Here, come on, let me help you up. * The Grinch: I-I-I do not want or need your help. * Bricklebaum:'''Oh. "Hair dye. Gorgeous Green Goddess." * '''The Grinch: (GASPING) Oh. How did that get in there? * Bricklebaum:'''Hey, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfy. We all got to keep the gray away. (CHUCKLES) I myself use Chocolate Explosion. * '''The Grinch: You know what? If you want to apologize for something, apologize for that. (The bells are jingling) * The Grinch: My eyes are burning. * Bricklebaum: Well, don't-don't blame me. Haven't you heard? The mayor wants Christmas to be three times bigger this year. That means three times the lights, three times the eggnog, three times the... * The Grinch: Information needed. * Bricklebaum: (LAUGHS) That's a good one. * The Grinch: (CHUCKLING) Oh, I get it. This is one of your kidding things. Finally, something you said is... (LAUGHING) actually funny. * Bricklebaum: (LAUGHS) Yeah, I do kid a lot, but no, this is actually - * The Grinch: Christmas three times bigger! * Bricklebaum: Well, you're just gonna have - a good time with this, aren't you? * The Grinch: Oh-ho, dear. - Oh, no, no, no, I-I-I-I... (The Grinch and Max begin to walk way) * Bricklebaum: I gotta say, it's really nice to see you laughing. * The Grinch: Sorry, I-I can't hear you. I don't speak ridiculous. (LAUGHING) Oh, you're a scream. Have a nice life. Good-bye. (He continues to walk) * Bricklebaum: I'll see you later. Whew! Oh, man. Mr. Grinch. (The Grinch lets the paper fall and he steps on it walk he and Max are walking back to his cave, and the paper is blown away, until at night the who's are setting the Christmas light on, for decorating the tree) *'Young Who:' I'm gonna stay awake to see Santa! (Then we go to the Grinch on the edge of his cave, looking at the view of Who-ville) *'Narrator:' From the edge of his ledge, way up in the sky, the Grinch felt upset, though he wasn't sure why. It could've been Christmas, all that joy and the such, or some thoughts from his past that he just couldn't quite touch. Or maybe it was those mean and awful things he just overheard from Tino and his friends; how he was so mean, everyone fears him and being forced to not being remembered at all, making him fend. But whatever it was, it made his heart moan. *'Grinch:' (sighs) (He walks off to his cave) *'Narrator:' Though he was used to it now, this being alone. And now safe in his cave, and apart from the fray, he reminded himself... *'Grinch:' (sighs) It is better this way. (Then, Max goes to the Grinch to comfort him) At Cindy-Lou's House/Back to the Grinch (With Lincoln) * Lincoln: (Getting Ready) It's still a few days before Christmas and there's no better time to be in Whoville. (heads out and sees Luna working on a song) Luna Christmas time is totally rad I want those gifts, so I won't be bad! * Luna: (groans) Aww! Come on! * Lincoln: Having trouble with this year's Christmas song, Luna? * Luna: Bro, I'm stuck like Santa in a chimney! inspired Ooh! That's not bad! Luna I'm stuck like Santa in a chimney! I've been good all year, so gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme! * Luna: Aww, rubbish! * Luan: (pops out, dressed as a reindeer) I'll say! Those lyrics make no frankincense! (Chuckles) That's one! (1 Puns of Christmas) My twelve puns of Christmas are off to a great start. I've only got to come up with eleven myrrh! (chuckles) Make that ten! (2 Puns of Christmas) * Lily: (blows a raspberry) * Leni: (walks up the stairs) Hey, Lincoln! I just made the perfect Christmas outfit. * Rita: (off screen) Hey, has anyone seen my plaid Christmas table cloth? * Leni: Shhhhh. (walks off) * Lori: (talking to Bobby) Oh, don't worry about buying me a gift, Bobby Boo-Boo Bear. I mean, sure, it's our very first Christmas together and I'll probably remember what you give me for the rest of our lives, but no pressure. * Bobby: (on his phone, talking to Lori) Right. Uh, no pressure, Babe. (hangs up and starts crying) * Lincoln: Oops! Wrong ones! (getting the wrong boots) Excuse me. This might take a while. (Lincoln prepares to dive into the boot pile when Lola zooms in) * Lola: Hey there, favorite big brother! Allow me to dive into that pile of smelly sweaty footwear and find your winter boots for you. (dives in the pile) Here you are, good sir! Two big brother boots. Boy, these are stylish! * Lincoln: (suspicious) Okay, what do you want? * Lola: To get a good haul from Santa. See, contrary to popular belief, I am no angel. So, if I'm going to get on Santa's nice list, I have one day to undo twelve months of naughty! * Lisa: (off screen) You're wasting your time. (walks in a whiteboard and eating a candy cane) Factoring in sleigh speed, time zone changes, and reindeer bathroom breaks, it is scientifically impossible for this so-called Kris Kringle to deliver gifts to the approximately one billion qualifying children. As you can see, X equals no stinkin' way. (bites into her candy cane) * Lola: (growls) You're lucky I'm being nice right now! * Lor McQuarrie: You know what we need? Some stockings on Donna's chimney. * Luan: (pops up, with a holly berry) What's that, Lor? I can holly hear you! (chuckles) That's three! (3 Puns of Christmas) * Lily: (pops out of her stocking and blows a raspberry) * Luan: Lily, are you "stocking" me? That's four! (4 Puns of Christmas) * Lynn: See anything? * Lucy: Nope. * Lincoln: Looking for gifts for Cindy-Lou Who, Huh? whispers Have you checked Cindy's underwear drawer? * Lynn: walking away ''Have we checked Cindy's underwear drawer? * '''Lucy:' Lincoln, please. This is not our first rodeo. * Tino Tonitini: Hey, guys, we're helping Donna with the angel ornament. Wanna join in? * Timmy Turner: And wrapping up gifts for Christmas. * Sakura Avalon: And we're making figgy pudding for a snake * Luan: Look at Sakura getting figgy with it! and clicks her remote Number five! (5 Puns of Christmas) * Tish Katsufrakis: Wanna try our figgy pudding? * Luan: Sorry, Tish. Yule have to ask someone else. Get it? Yule? That's six! I just sleigh myself! Ooh, seven! (6 and 7 Puns of Christmas) * Fluttershy: But what about the Grinch? * Garrett: Him? Well, we won't have to worry about him right now. * Clod: He won't do anything to ruin this Christmas vacation. * Lincoln: Well, I'm not gonna let the Grinch take away my Christmas cheer. I've got a week off school, ten inches of fresh snow, and this guy! The Fearsome Flyer 8000! Or as I affectionately call him, "Big Red". We've been waiting all winter for the perfect sledding conditions. So if you'll excuse us... off shouting but suddenly him gets caught in a net * Lana: Woo-hoo! My reindeer net worked! Sorry, Lincoln. I'm just getting ready for tonight. I'm gonna catch one to keep as a pet! * Fluttershy: And Lincoln, it's too late at night to ride Big Red and kind of windy and snowy outside to do sledding right now, anyway. * Lincoln: Aw man. * Sunset Shimmer: You can always go sledding tomorrow, instead. * Lincoln: Okay. * Carver Descartes: For now, let's help Donna. (In a person's view tha looked at Donna and the baby brothers) * Donna Who: Just right there. No. No, not on your brother. Let Mommy do it. (It was Cindy-Lou, who tried to walk the step but then slips and slide down) * Donna Who: Cindy-Lou! * Cindy-Lou Who: Don't worry, Mom. (Then tries to get herself up, and then succeeds) I'm wearing four ski jackets. * Donna Who: Four jackets? Are you a little hot? * Cindy-Lou Who: Yep. Sweatin' a little bit. * Donna Who: Are you going somewhere? * Cindy-Lou Who: North Pole. * Donna Who: Oh. Wow. Any, uh, particular reason? * Cindy-Lou Who: I got to talk to Santa. * Donna Who: Santa, huh? * Cindy-Lou Who: Yeah. It's really important. * Donna Who: Well, it must be if you need to go see him in person. * Cindy-Lou Who: It sure is. * Donna Who: Okay, then. Well, good luck, and I guess we'll see you in about a month. * Cindy-Lou Who: Wait. It takes a whole month to get to the North Pole? * Lisa Loud: Yeah, looks like it. * Sci-Twi: That's right, Cindy-Lou. I've already made some calculations about it, and your mother is correct. It does take a whole month to get to the North Pole. * Spike the Dog: Besides, you'll freeze out there. * Cindy-Lou Who: Christmas will be over by the time I got there. * Donna Who: Ah, that's true. Now, we would miss you at Christmas. * Cindy-Lou Who: Wow. I guess I'm gonna have to come up with another plan. * Carver Descartes: Yep, looks like it. * Sakura Avalon: * - * Dona Who: Hey, maybe while you're thinking, you could put the halo on the angel. * Cindy-Lou Who: Okay. * Tino Tonitini: Let's do this. * Lynn: I got the wings! (Then we go to the window) * You want to take your jackets off? Yeah, at least one or two of them. (DONNA LAUGHS) No, boys, don't pull the angel's wings off. She needs those. (ALARM CLOCK CLICKS, CHIMES) Five gold rings... (MUSIC STOPS) The Grinch: No idea, huh? Ooh. I got one.So, uh... what do you want to do today? (Max think of it, and then we go to his imagination of him driving a car with the Grinch acting like a dog, and then back to the real world) The Grinch: No idea, huh? Ooh. I got one. (ORGAN PLAYING ERIC CARMEN'S "ALL BY MYSELF") (CYMBAL CRASHES) (RESUMES PLAYING "ALL BY MYSELF") (PLAYING DISSONANT CHORD) (MAX CONTINUES PLAYING DRUMS) (PANTING) (WHINES) (GRUNTS, GROANS) - (HUFFS) - (MECHANICAL CLACKING) (WHIRRS) The Grinch: All right, all right, I'm sorry. You're a good dog. - (SCOFFS) The Grinch: But a bad drummer. (GRUNTS) The Grinch: What would you like to do? More than embarrassing to be beaten by a dog. - (TOY SQUEAKING) - Oh. What's that? (BARKS) (TOY SQUEAKING) (GRUNTING) The Grinch: And checkmate. Again. (RUMBLING) The Grinch: What in the world is happening? (DEEP CREAKING) (GROANING GASP) The Grinch: What is that?! * Bricklebaum: It's the most beautiful Christmas tree you've ever seen! (LAUGHS) * The Grinch: Three times bigger? Th-Th-That's a hundred times bigger! * Oh, you just wait till we light it tonight. It'll sparkle so bright, you'll be celebrating Christmas with the rest of us! Ho-ho! (???) * Bricklebaum: Oh, man, I can't wait! I'm gonna keep at it. I'll see you later, Grinchy. * The Grinch: No. You will not see me later! And I will not be celebrating! And that tree... that... tree... has got to go. Decorating the Christmas Tree/Tino and his friends meet Groopert/Grinch remembers his past (???) * Cindy Lou Who: Come on, mom! * Ms. Who: Cindy Lou, look over there. * Cindy Lou Who: Wow! That's amazing! * Timmy Turner: This is so awesome! * Sunset Shimmer: Tell me about it. * Lynn Loud: I have a football ornament. * - * - * - * Tino Tontini: (getting everyone over for a private meeting) Hey, guys, I suddenly have a plan. * What kind of plan? * It's about the Grinch. * - * Tino Tontini: Okay, get this. Since Cindy-Lou is going to stay up and meet Santa Claus in person... * - * Tino Tontini: * - * Tino Tontini: Well, remember when we caught the other Grinch stealing Cindy-Lou's Christmas tree once before. * Yeah, but what about it? * Tino Tontini: Well, * - * - * - (???) * Narrator: And then they'd do something he liked least of all. (BELLS RINGING) * Narrator: Every Who down in Who-ville, the tall and the small, would stand close together with Christmas bells ringing. They'd stand hand in hand, and the Whos would start singing. (???) * The Grinch: They'll sing. And they'll sing. And they'll sing, sing, sing, SING! * Narrator: Yes, he couldn't recall without felling a sting. So the Grinch finally declared... The Grinch's plan * The Grinch: (goes inside his cave) I must stop this whole thing. (Then, Max closes the door behind him) (Then at the piano room) * The Grinch: Why... for 53 years, I've put up with it now. I must stop this Christmas from coming! But how?! (???) * Narrator: Then, he got an idea. An awful idea. The Grinch got a wonderful. Awful idea. * The Grinch: I know, just what to do. I'm going to... (makes the cup disappear) steal their Christmas. (He plays the organ and then walks on the steps) *'The Grinch:' All the trimmings, all the trappings, all their gifts and gourments! When they wake and see it's gone, then all their joy and happiness will be gone as well! (Thunder is sound, and Max is scared of what the Grinch is going to do) *'The Grinch:' So prepare yourself Max!! For tomorrow... WE BEGIN!!!! (echos) (More lightning is seen and thunder is heard again, as we zoom out of window to the mountain) (Then, in the morning) * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * The Grinch: That's hurtful. At the treehouse/Plan to see Santa The Grinch goes to find some reindeer Tino and his friends meet Cindy-Lou's other friends/??? The Grinch steals ???/??? Testing the trap at Cindy-Lou's house/The Grinch lets Fred go The day before Christmas/Making a Santa Claus suit Going to bed on Christmas Eve/The Grinch begins to steal Christmas The Grinch falls into the trap/Sunset Shimmer sees the Grinch's memories/The next morning * - * - * - * Cindy-Lou Who: Santa. are-are you okay? * The Grinch: * Sunset Shimmer: Well, you don't seem fine to me, "Santa". So, you don't mind if I... (grabs the Grinch's hand in one hand and the other on her magic geode) * The Grinch: What are you- (Her eyes turn light, as she sees the same visions of the Grinch's past, starting with his childhood, his lonely life on Christmas, and his memory of when he overheard their conversation) * Tino Tonitini: But that Grinch sure is a mean one. The other grinches we met are usually like that. * Applejack (EG): That was different. The whole town feared him. * Pinkie Pie (EG): He was soooooooo mean. * Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle: Of course. We all know he've earned the right not to be remembered, that way. * Luna Loud: Yeah, and now Christmas hating lunatic is gonna ruin our Christmas. * Lisa Loud: Well, we don't know for sure though, right now. * - (Then when it is finished reading and seeing the Grinch's mind, Sunset Shimmer was shocked of what she saw) * Sunset Shimmer: (gasps) * Cindy-Lou Who: Sunset, what's wrong? * Sunset Shimmer: Oh, it's nothing. * - * - * - * - * - * - * The Grinch: I just met the strangest little Who girl and the strangest group of characters with her. * - * Narrator: He tried to forget it, but the words filled his head, and he found himself thinking about what the young girl had said. It was hard to imagine. Could it really be true? But if they could all be happy, maybe he could be, too. (???) * Cindy-Lou: What? * Timmy Turner: Morning, guys. Ahh! What happened to the presents?! * Lynn Loud: And the decorations?! * Trinket: They're gone. * Narrator: Her head felt unsteady, and her heart was just sick. * Donna Who: Oh, no. * Narrator: It must be a joke or a prank or a trick. (???) * Narrator: Who would do such a thing? Who would stoop down this low? And then one little girl realized... she might just know. Up to Mount Crumpit/The Grinch's heart grows three sizes/Fred, his family and Tino and his friends save the Grinch and the sleigh of presents (With the Grinch and Max pulling the sleigh to the mountain) * Narrator: 3,000 feet up, up the side of Mount Crumpit, the Grinch rode with his load to the tip-top to dump it. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Sunset Shimmer: Everyone, private team meeting. (Tino and all his friends go to a private place in Whoville for their private team meeting) * Lola Loud: Okay, we're here. So, what's all this about? * - * - * - * Sunset Shimmer: Guys, I have a confession. About the Grinch's memories I saw last night. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - (As Sunset and the rest of the Equestria Girls pulled on the rope, the power of their geodes transform them into their Friendship Power forms and power up) * Sunset Shimmer: We understand you now, Mr. Grinch, and we want to offer you the most important magic of all! The Magic of Friendship! (Their magic combines into a special energy wave that they use to power up the rest of the heroes and Fred and his family to pull up the Grinch and the sleigh back to safety) * Tino Tonitini: We did it! * Tino, Carver, Lor, and Tish: Score! () * The Grinch: Fred? * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Sci-Twi: Mr. Grinch. It's never too late to set things right again. There's still time. * - * - * - * - (With the Grinch on top and Max , Tino and all his friends ride on the sleigh down the mountain towards Whoville, with the Fred and his family watching them go) The Grinch returns the Christmas stuff and confesses (The whos continue singing, but then they hear a horn being been by the Grinch and the sleigh comes toward then and it stops in the center of the whos) * The Grinch: Hey, everybody (gets down, and takes off his hat) It was me. I'd stole your Christmas. (The whos gasp at what he said) * The Grinch: I stole it because... because I thought it would fix something that happened a long time ago. But it didn't. And I'm sorry. (He goes to Cindy-Lou) * The Grinch: (sighs) I'm so very sorry. For everything. (?????. As soon as the Grinch is gone, ) * Tino Tonitini: Timmy, can you wish that all the Whos' decorations and presents are back at their rightful homes? * Timmy Turner: Sure, Tino. Cosmo. Wanda. I wish that all the Who's decorations and presents are back to where they belong! * - * - * - * And Cindy-Lou, there's something really, really important we need to talk to you about. (Cindy-Lou looks ) Cindy Lou, Tino and his friends invite the Grinch to Christmas dinner * - * Sunset Shimmer: Listen, Mr. Grinch. I used to be just like you. Sure, I was popular, but I was lonely. And so mean, too. * - * Timmy Turner: We're so sorry, Mr. Grinch. * Sakura Avalon: We didn't mean to say those awful things behind your back. * - * Sunset Shimmer: That's right. And all the Whos in Whoville are sorry, too. You may have stopped being mean, but you and we helped them realize they still weren't very nice to you. Everyone matters, Mr. Grinch. No matter how insignificant or invisible they feel. (The Grinch looks ) * So, will you forgive us, Mr. Grinch? * The Grinch: Of course I can. But I don't know if I can be forgiven by everyone in Whoville. Even the mayor. * Sunset Shimmer: I know. And going by my own experiences, they'll forgive you. * - * - Christmas Dinner/Ending (???) * The Grinch: Um, well, everybody, I-I just want to say, I've spent my entire life hating Christmas and everything about it. But now I see that it wasn't Christmas I hated. It was being alone. (Everyone is amused by this) * The Grinch: But I'm not alone anymore. And I have all of you to thank for it. But especially... this little girl right here. Ma'am, your daughter's kindness changed my life. * Donna Who: That's my girl. * The Grinch: And Tino, you and all your friends helped changed my life, too. * Tino Tontini: We did? How? * The Grinch: * - * - * BRICKLEBAUM: Oh... that was beautiful. (CHOKED UP) That's my best friend. * Cindy-Lou Who: Merry Christmas, Mr. Grinch. * The Grinch: Merry Christmas, Cindy-Lou. * Max: (barks) * Narrator: And the Grinch raised his glass and led the Whos in a toast. * The Grinch: To kindness and love, the things we need most. Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47